unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimberly
|Epithet = Nightingale (by fellow Crusaders) |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = |Age = |Year = |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Magician |Classification 2 = |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Automaton = |Automaton 2 = |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Mage's Association |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = |Family 2 = |Family 3 = |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Professor (Machine Physics) |Occupation 2 = Crusaders |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = (Japanese) Kristin McCollum (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 2 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is an above first rate magician working at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a professor of Machine Physics; as well as the homeroom professor of Raishin Akabane and Charlotte Belew, and the head of the Academy's Machine Physics Department. She is a member of the Mage's Association's watchdog, the Crusaders, and is referred to as by her fellow Crusaders. As Raishin is one of the candidates forseen by Father Time, Kimberly threatened Cruel into an exclusive agreement for him to watch over Raishin with a compensation of a trunk of banknotes. Etymology Name Epithet Appearance Kimberly has layered red hair, swept up and clipped at the back of her head by a gold swirl designed magenta clip, with bangs parted from her right and strands hanging at each side of her cheeks and has blue eyes. A tall, young, beautiful, and intelligent-looking woman whose roughness stood out more rather than her beauty. She has a pair of silver framed rectangular eye glasses which she would usually wear whenever she gives out a lecture or it would sometimes hang at her chest whenever she is not. She wears a magenta lipstick on her lips and an eduction staff uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted black waistcoat that encircles below her bust with pointed tips and fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at her left over a collared tailored long sleeved gray dress shirt with a black intersecting line design at each of the collar and a red ascot tie tied at its collar, a knee-length fitted black skirt, black stockings, and black low heeled shoes. She also has a collared white laboratory coat with a pocket on each side by her chest which she usually wears. Kimberly is a member of the Mage’s Association’s Crusaders and as a Crusader, she wears a gorgeous black outfit, its hood and hem inlaid with gold thread, that has a geometrically mysterious design. In the anime and in the manga special, the outfit is composed of a black brimmed hat with a sheer black cloth attached to it covering most of her face and a hooded black mantle, horizontally lined with a gold half circle stripe and golden studs on top of it. In the manga, the outfit is a flare collared coat with a hood that has double vertical stripes at each side of the enclosure from the collar to the tip of the coat, a single horizontal stripe at the hood, and a horizontal trimming at the bottom of the coat. Personality Kimberly is a frank person who talks in a straightforward manner and has a discrimination towards unintelligent people. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving the results of the transfer admission test he just took. Kimberly suddenly interposed and introduced herself, gave Raishin some advise, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly hinted him of another way then finally left. Four days later, at the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Kimberly awaited Magnus who stopped upon seeing her. Kimberly asked Magnus of his impression of Raishin, and Magnus gave his opinion. Kimberly suddenly noticed the small bottle Magnus was holding and asked what it was. Magnus replied that it would probably be ash. Kimberly then asked Magnus why Raishin gave it to him, and Magnus explained to her the reason. Kimberly further inquired, but Magnus did not reply and then finally excused himself. As he made his way, Kimberly intercepted, tauntingly asking him to clarify if his automata were Banned Dolls. Magnus indirectly answered affirmingly, and then with a proper goodbye, finally left. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuin Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Other Appearances Short Stories Facing "Angelic Element" IV Facing "Angelic Element" V Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 08 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 14 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 19 Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 5 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Equipments Relationships Raishin Akabane Kimberly has a discrimination and is cold towards Raishin but not completely unkind since she still gave him some advise and answered his inquiries. Yaya Cruel Shouko Karyuusai Magnus Appearance Gallery Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat.png|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the anime. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat M.jpg|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the manga. Kimberly in Her Laboratory Coat LN.jpg|Kimberly in her laboratory coat in the light novel. Kimberly in Her Crusaders Outfit.png|Kimberly in her Crusaders mantle in the anime. Kimberly in Her Crusaders Outfit M.jpg|Kimberly in her Crusaders mantle in the manga. Kimberly in Her Crusaders Outfit MS.jpg|Kimberly in her Crusaders mantle in the manga special. Character Art Designs Kimberly's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile. Kimberly's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet I.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Kimberly's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V Booklet II.jpg|Kimberly's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.V booklet. Trivia * Kimberly was the test officer in charge of Raishin when he took the transfer admission test. * Kimberly wrote a thesis on the "Practical Application of Machinart for the Purpose of Anti-machine Warfare" for her doctorate degree. * Kimberly's real name is , but stopped using it after the war. * Kimberly holds a doctorate degree. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) “I’m a philanthropist. Whites, Blacks, Indians, Jews— they all equally bore me. The only measure of a man is in his knowledge. I hate idiots, and that’s all there is.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Magicians Category:Mage's Association Category:Crusaders Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Staffs Category:Professors